A flow cytometry technology is generally known as a technology for measuring number and physical, chemical, biological characteristics of cells, entities and various biological particles suspended in liquid, and has been used as an important technology for a long time for analyzing characteristics of a great number of cells or micro-particles passing through a narrow area within a micro tube. A method for recognizing phenomenon that cells or micro-particles pass through a micro-tube may be divided into an optical method and an electrical method. The optical method was disclosed in Physiol. Meas. 26, R73-R98 by D. Huh et al.
The optical method measures micro-fluid such as cells or micro-particles passing through a micro-tube using an optical measuring device in a type of laser reflection or transmission.
However, the optical measuring device is difficult to be packed in vacuum due to its big size and is also difficult to be transplanted to other measuring system. Also, the micro-tube is generally formed via a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) process which is a technology for manufacturing a subminiature precision instrument, and this process is very complicated so that a manufacturing cost thereof is high and a yielding rate is poor.